kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship
This is the page for requesting adminship for Kirby Wiki. Rules & Regulations * Only self-nominations are allowed. If you think that another member would make a good sysop, then you can convince them to nominate themselves. You cannot, however, make a nomination on behalf of another user. * After sufficient time has passed to allow all users who wish to express an opinion the chance to do so, a decision will be made based on community consensus as to whether or not the request will succeed. Once a decision has been made, the discussion will be archived and moved to an appropriate subpage. * Selections of sysops are not a simple vote count, or majority opinion. Users who wish to be promoted should demonstrate a steady commitment to this wiki, and be able to point to reasons that the sysop tools would allow them to do better editing. * When supporting or opposing a candidate, give good reasons. Comments that describe in detail why the candidate should/should not become a sysop carry far more weight than simple support/oppose. Also, support comments that reference only edit count carry almost no weight in the selection process. * Rollback status is not required for a successful RfA, but is highly encouraged. However, users who only want sysop tools for quick reverts of vandalism will be refused and directed towards the appropriate request. * Upon request, a prospective sysop may be given a scenario and asked his/her opinion on how s/he would handle it. * If a user has been blocked for any reason (except an IP auto-block or a wrong button click), s/he must wait a period of at least four months from the expiry of his/her ban until s/he may even be considered for adminship. Even after this time period has passed, the user should be prepared to answer questions about his/her block. * For users that have had previous unsuccessful RfAs and are planning to open a new one, consider the reasons that the previous nominations failed. Has anything changed about you that would make a new nomination successful? Past nominations *For a list of all previous requests for adminship, please see this category. **For a list of all previous requests for adminship that ended with the candidate's promotion, please see this category. **For a list of all previous requests for adminship wherein the candidate was not promoted, please see this category. How to nominate If you have not had a request for adminship page before, follow this 2 step process. Go to the end of the requests section below, and add the following text: : /Username}} Where "Username" is the name of the user being nominated. Click on the created red link, and add: : However, if you have had a previous request for adminship, follow this process instead. Go to the end of the requests section below, and add the following text: : /Username (#)}} Where "Username" is the name of the user being nominated. Where # is 2 for the second RfA, 3 for the third, and so on. Click on the created red link, and add: : Current requests None as of yet, but if you do, be sure to use the RfA template. Category:Administration